The Other Universally Acknowledged Truth
by Living on a rainbow1
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single young lady with no fortune must be in want of a husband. Preferably wealthy and in full command of all his faculties. That the young lady possesses no feelings of love or affection of any kind towards said young man is not important, as in doing so, the young lady will be in a position to save her family from the hedgerows.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi everyone :) This is a Regency set, what if story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single young woman with no fortune must be in want of a husband. Preferably wealthy and in full command of all his faculties.

That the young woman possesses no feelings of love or affection of any kind towards said young man is not important. The only circumstance taken into any consideration is that the young woman will be in a position to save her family from the hedgerows on the occasion of the passing of the family patriarch.

And so our story begins when a certain poor young lady with close to no dowry meets a very rich young gentleman of ten thousand a year.

"Ten thousand a year!" The words condemning the gentleman in question to the unwanted attentions of all the town's fawning daughters and matchmaking mamas spread around the assembly room like wildfire on a dry summer's day. For to catch such a handsome, not to mention rich, gentleman for a husband and son-in-law would be a great achievement indeed.

The not so hushed whispers of Meryton's chief gossips made their way to the ears of the second eldest daughter of the most prominent member of the local gentry. Elizabeth Bennet was the well-known favourite of her father, Thomas Bennet of the modest estate of Longbourn.

Of gentle birth and gentler manners, she was a great favourite with all that met her. She was a reputed local beauty second only to that of her elder sister, Jane, who was by all standards, an angel. In fact, none of the Bennet sisters, of which there are five, were in any way plain. Even Mary, the middle child who was often considered the plainest of all five, was quite pretty when she was away from her sisters.

But let it not be said that Lizzy, as those nearest and dearest to her refer to her, was in any way meek or weak, or in any way like many others of her sex. Her witty and lively personality coupled with her sharp tongue rendered her unique within her circle of peers. She was well read and outspoken, well versed in the modern languages and extremely accomplished in not only the art of embroidery and mastery of the pianoforte, but she was also an excellent horsewoman, had brilliant skill with a foil and possessed a deadly accurate shot.

And how, you may ask, dear readers, did she come to gain such an …unorthodox… education? Well, as I stated before, she was the favourite of her father, who had immediately taken to her quick mind and curiosity and raised her as he would have done his heir, if one had been in existence. Duty and honour had been drilled into her from the moment she could think and understand. Everything a son would have done, Lizzy took on.

So it was that Lizzy was trained at a young age on how to run an estate. She received a gentleman's education taught by her father in the comfort of his study. No book in her father's extensive library was off limits to her. No nook or cranny of Longbourn was left unexplored. She knew the lands of her ancestral estate like the veins on the back of her hands.

And so due to the indolence and love of peace and solitude of the father, the day to day running of the estate fell to the daughter. And she ran it better than a Navy Admiral ran a tight ship. It was a poorly kept secret that Elizabeth, and not her father, ran Longbourn, and it was no secret at all that she did it better than Thomas Bennet ever could.

From her mother, she received no such attention. In her mother's eyes, she was a poor substitute for a son. After all, a daughter could not inherit and save them all from the hedgerows, now could she? What good was the ability to read, write and speak in Italian, French, German and Latin when they are penniless on the streets? And not to mention her penchant for playing with guns. Had anyone ever even heard of such a thing? A _lady_._ Shooting_. Why such behaviour was preposterous! Scandalous!

No, Elizabeth would do better to practice her feminine wiles and catch a rich husband. Jane, of course was so very beautiful, and she could not be so beautiful for nothing. Young men threw themselves at her feet all the time. She had no doubt that one of them would surely propose and save them from the hedgerows. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was not as pretty, and her hoyden ways would catch up with her, and she would send all the good men within a mile of her running. After all, gentlemen were not in need of a wife who was smarter than they were, and who – admittedly – ran the estate with great proficiency.

Mrs Bennet was a matchmaking mama of the highest degree. No young gentlemen who came within ten miles of Meryton and Longbourn were left alone. All were fawned over and subjected to an interrogation to rival the Spanish Inquisition. And when – or rather, if – they survived the rigorous questioning, they were pushed relentlessly towards her daughters. With rather limited success. Evident in the fact that all five daughters were still at home. And unmarried. How unfortunate it was indeed for the gentlemen who had recently taken a lease on the estate neighbouring Longbourn – Netherfield Hall.

And this brings us back to the topic of the assembly. The entrance of the new resident of Netherfield Hall and his party of family and friend caused a stir not seen since the leaving of the previous tenants of said estate. The gentleman who was leasing the estate was a young man of genial manners, oozing joy and optimism. He was instantly liked by all in the room and declared to be a gentleman in every way. And of course, his five thousand a year may have helped with his acceptance a little. Okay, maybe a lot. But still.

However, the same could not be said about the other members of his party. According to the bits and pieces of gossip circulating around her, Lizzy gathered that the two women with him were his sisters. She found it rather unbelievable that such different people would ever have come from the same gene pool. Where Mr Bingley was all smiles and affability, the sisters were all haughty arrogance and disdain. How on Earth had Mr Bingley turned out like he did while surrounded with such company?

Of the two other gentlemen who made up their party, one was rather rotund and unremarkable. As soon as they had entered the room, he had stationed himself near the refreshment table and proceeded to drink himself to oblivion. From her observations, it was obvious that none of the party cared particularly much about Mr Hurst. How Mr Bingley could possibly allow his sister to marry such a… well never mind, the thought was not complimentary… was well beyond her. She could understand very well marrying for duty and monetary reasons, but to such a man? It was beyond what even she would be able to stomach. And that was saying something.

The second gentleman, was another level of being altogether. Such an excellent representation of the male species could not be found in all of England, she was sure. Tall, regal, well built, and handsome. If it were not for the look of utter disdain on his face, he could have been called an angel. But alas, words of his prideful and contemptuous manners soon replaced the rumours of his reputed ten thousand a year. It seemed that even his _ten thousand a year!_ could not redeem him in the eyes of the townsfolk of Meryton.

Elizabeth stood in the corner of the room with Jane and their best friend Charlotte, who was the eldest daughter of their neighbour, Sir William Lucas, and was fast on her way to spinsterhood at seven and twenty and unmarried. To say that the three ladies were embarrassed at the rather vulgar manners of those assembled towards the newcomers would be a colossal understatement. They each studiously ignored the newly arrived party, despite all the murmurs of their neighbours.

While her eyes were studying the intensely interesting looking nail on the floor of the assembly room, the wheels of Lizzy's mind started turning. She had believed, once upon a time, that there was such a thing like true love conquering all. She had dreamed of handsome princes on white horses that rode up and took her off into the sunset. But look where that fairy-tale ending got her parents. And so she had learnt at a very young age that love was a shallow thing. Like beauty. And love was not a necessity in life. No one could live on love alone. No, they would starve to death first.

Although she loathed to admit it, her mother was right. Girls could not be heir to an entailed estate. Girls could not carry on the family name. And no matter how hard she tried, she was but a poor substitute for a son.

* * *

**A/N: I am currently suffering from a case of writer's block with Strangers, but I hope you all enjoy this first chapter of this new story :)**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this is chapter 2. I have edited this chapter a little since I first posted this, as I discovered a couple of missing words upon rereading this chapter, hence this rather sudden update.**

**I would like to acknowledge that I have borrowed some (mainly the first dialogue between Darcy and Bingley) from Jane Austen's original ****Pride and Prejudice****. The rest of the chapter comes entirely from my imagination. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Come, Darcy. I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I would not be so fastidious as you are for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them that are uncommonly pretty."

"_You_ are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room."

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean? She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt _me_; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

It was after Lizzy had declined a dance with a gentleman from a neighbouring estate to Longbourn and was sitting with her sister Mary to rest her poor overused feet when she overhead this interesting snippet of conversation between a certain amiable gentleman and his not-so-amiable friend. Had Darcy known that the subject of their conversation had perfect hearing and was well within earshot, he would have thought twice before opening his mouth, but alas, the thought did not occur to him, and his rude slight left Elizabeth with no very cordial feelings towards him.

She told the story, however, with great spirit among her friends, for she delighted in anything ridiculous. She had no malicious intentions, as she was only enjoying a good laugh. Soon, however, he was known throughout hall of matchmaking mamas as the most 'arrogant, disagreeable, horrid man to ever have walked this Earth, and not at all worth pleasing', despite his very great wealth.

A shrill sharp voice cut through the din of the Assembly hall like a sharp knife.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Oh you wretched girl! How you try my nerves! Look what you have done girl! You with your hoyden ways and impertinent attitude, you have frightened away all the rich young men and now they will not have you, or any of the other girls. And it is all your fault! Oh! My nerves! You will have us all living in the hedgerows, I am sure!"

"Mama! Please, lower your voice!" Lizzy whispered as the matron pushed and wove her way through the crowd to reach her. She could not understand why her mother had to make such a scene in public, when the comfort of their own home and no audience would suit her needs far better than the assembly hall. She tried futilely to will her blush to go away, but she felt the warmth spread from her neck to the tips of her ears.

"Don't you tell me what to do missy!" Mrs Bennet shrieked. She so angered (and also a little bit drunk from consuming one too many cups of punch) that she had quite forgotten all about their audience, a crowd that was now nearly silent as they watched on, as if they were at the theatre, and Lizzy and Mrs Bennet the actors on the stage. Some grimaced slightly in sympathy for Lizzy, but none made a move to help diffuse what was rapidly becoming a very awkward situation.

"Mama!"

Ignoring her daughter's low warning, she continued with her monologue.

"How could you! How dare you spread such vile untruths around this assembly hall about our honoured guests?! Do you not know how rich and influential they are? Mr Darcy may not like your looks, but that should not be surprising to you! You will never be as pretty as Jane! Why would a nice, rich man like Mr Darcy want to dance with you? You should have taken your rejection with grace, rather than spreading the word of your disgrace yourself! You wretched, stupid girl! Now we are ruined for sure, for I am sure now Mr Darcy is highly offended at your behaviour, and will never deign to dine with us! And how would he marry one of my girls when you have disgraced yourself, and by relation, your sisters also? You, madam, will come with me right now. I have sent for the carriage. You will go straight home, and you are not to attend another ball until Jane is married."

Lizzy could feel herself burning up with shame. To avoid further conflict, she obediently allowed her mother to pull her to the coatroom to collect her things, then meekly boarded the Bennet carriage and went home without a fight.

That night, when everyone else had returned from the ball and Jane and Elizabeth were alone, the former expressed her great admiration of Mr Bingley, while the latter silently evaluated the manners of his richer, not so charming friend. She shivered as she thought about what he must think of her now. And her family. Her mother's drunken misconceptions and her own extremely conspicuous and embarrassing expulsion from the assembly hall had most likely caused her to fall further down in his estimation. He must be congratulating himself on his lucky escape, she thought. His prejudiced statement felt like a knife to her stomach. She knew that she was not as pretty as Jane. Her mother had told her so numerous times. But to hear a stranger confirm it without batting an eye or even closely examining her features was more humiliating and hurtful than any of her mother's previous taunts.

Her mother's words had hurt her, even though she had heard it all before, but never had she been so humiliated in public! She could speak half a dozen languages fluently, was well read, accomplished on the pianoforte and her needlework was nothing to be sneezed at, she could shoot better than the next man, and had been able to double Longbourn's yearly income in the years that she had managed their estate, but she still could not gain her mother's approval!

It seemed that she would never be able to accomplish that feat. But to be able to save them all from the hedgerows through marriage to a wealthy man like Mr Darcy could very well help to sooth the waters between her mother and herself. She was not doing this to gain her mother's approval. No, it was Lizzy's duty to look after her family. And if that meant sacrificing herself to marriage, then so be it.

As the night passed and Jane drifted off to sleep, Lizzy came to the conclusion that a man such as Mr Darcy was surely accustomed to females fawning over him and hanging on to his every word as if it were law. So she decided that she must act the very opposite of the 'norm' so as to better gain his attention, using her sharp wit, rather than simpering falsehoods, to draw his eye. Her character also, would not allow her to stoop so low as to grovel and scrape to court his favour. Not even her duty could convince her to embarrass herself in such a way. It would be, in his words, insupportable.

Lizzy had made the decision not to include her dearest sister in her scheme, for she would surely try to talk her out of it, and she would be in very great danger of succeeding, for Lizzy had barely convinced herself that this was the right thing to do. Oh Jane! Such a sweet girl and such an innocent to the ways of the world. Both girls had, in their younger years, vowed to marry for love, or not marry at all. But now, Lizzy understood how marriage worked in the real world, even as Jane clung to her childish ideals of marrying for love. Jane deserved a happy ending with a prince on a white horse, a fitting match for the angel that she was. A cold, loveless marriage would kill her sister's gentle spirit, but she was by far more resilient. Duty and honour had been drilled into her from birth. Saving her family was her duty, and her honour demanded that she try any means she could to help her sisters and mother. So she would do right by her family, and marry for money.

* * *

**I'd appreciate any feedback :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! First off, I'd like to say a very belated Merry Christmas to everyone. I hope your Christmas was full of joy and good will! Secondly, I'm sorry for the long wait again, but I have discovered (or was reminded) that technological devices are extremely temperamental and difficult to use. My laptop got a software upgrade, and unfortunately afterwards, I discovered that I had not backed up my data properly, so anything after the first half of chapter three of my story had been completely wiped clean, including my chapter summaries and blocking for chapters 4 to 10. Which was why I took such a long time re-writing chapter 3 as I had no original to work with anymore. But anyway, you've probably had enough of my ramblings, so please, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Over the next week, the Bennet ladies – with the exception of Lizzy, as she had been deemed persona non grata by her mother – waited on those of Netherfield, and the favour was returned. The Bingley sisters were of a condescending sort, and Miss Jane Bennet's pleasing manners were well liked by them, as they arrogantly took it as a sign of respect towards their highly estimable selves. They found, however the mother intolerable, the younger sisters not worth speaking to, and Miss Elizabeth Bennet only tolerable in those small doses while they were at Longbourn.

In the meantime, Lizzy took great pleasure in discreetly watching the relationship between her elder sister and Mr Bingley blossom. It was evident that he greatly admired her whenever they happened to meet at Longbourn, and it was quite obvious to Lizzy that her sister also held Mr Bingley in high regard. She fervently hoped that Jane would be able to make a match with the genial Mr Bingley, and thus she would not have to put her own admittedly rather distasteful plan into action, as disguise of every sort was her abhorrence.

She happened to mention their mutual admiration to her good friend, Charlotte Lucas, while attending a dinner – to which the Bingley Party was also invited – at Lucas Lodge, the home of Sir William Lucas, Charlotte's father. Lady Lucas was a very close friend of Mrs Bennet's and thus, was able to persuade her friend, using Mrs Bennet's own words that "Eliza will never be able to catch a rich husband if she was to stay at home for the rest of the season". After hearing the Elizabeth's view of Jane's relationship with Mr Bingley, the ever-practical Charlotte promptly advised that Jane should show more emotion, even more than what she currently felt, in order to secure him, as Jane was rather guarded in her emotions.

"But look at the way that she smiles at Mr Bingley! It is clear that she greatly admires him!" Lizzy protested.

"It may be clear to you, perhaps, as she is your sister and you know her very well and can read the subtle signs. However, those who do not know her could easily mistake her smiles as being merely pleasant, as she smiles placidly at every one." Charlotte pointed out.

"Oh! But Charlotte, we all know that she is not wont to display her emotions to the whole world. Her disposition does not allow it. I am sure that if Mr Bingley is a worthy man, he will be able to see her admiration."

Thus occupied in observing Mr Bingley and her sister, Lizzy momentarily put her plan to the back of her mind for the moment. Perhaps Jane would be lucky enough to make Mr Bingley fall in love with her, and when they marry, their family would be saved, and she may not have to put it into action at all. She would continue to run Longbourn until her father died, and look after Jane's ten children. So lost in her ruminations, little did Lizzy know that she herself had drawn the considerable attention of Mr Bingley's friend, without having deliberately sought it. Although unconsciously done, the first step of Lizzy's plan to ensnare Mr Darcy had been implemented, and was successful. She now had his interest.

At first, Mr Darcy had barely allowed her to be tolerable. However, as he watched her talk and laugh with her friends, he noticed that her large eyes were uncommonly pretty, rendered so by the spark of intelligence found within their depths that was so rarely seen in females of Society. Her fine eyes sparkled in the candlelight, and Mr Darcy felt himself drawn to her, even as she seemed to be totally oblivious to his not insubstantial presence. Thus, he felt that he could safely observe her at his leisure, without putting himself in any danger of falling in love with her.

Little did Mr Darcy know, however, that Lizzy was not as oblivious to him as he had assumed. Indeed, said gentleman's relentless gaze was certainly very hard to ignore, as it sent a prickly feeling down her neck every time his eyes were focussed upon her. She found, however, that she could not figure him out. Why look at her, if not to admire? Although he could be looking out of disapproval, silently cataloguing her faults, for what reason, however, she could not say. His expression was so… expressionless… that even for an avid studier of character like herself, it was hard to make out his intentions.

Her circumspect inspection of the aforementioned gentleman were disrupted, however, by her friend Charlotte, who invited her to showcase her not insubstantial talents on the pianoforte. She demurred several times, however on her persevering, Lizzy finally capitulated, saying to her friend, "Keep your breath to cool your porridge, and I shall keep mine to swell my song."

Her performance capital, truly a pleasure to watch. Her execution was near perfect, however it was her expression that truly brought to life the notes flowing flawlessly from her fingertips. Not one person in the room was left with any doubt of Elizabeth Bennet's extraordinary musical ability, and even the extremely…well, shall we say… discerning Miss Caroline Bingley acknowledged the very great talent of the 'backwards country chit', as she was seen by many to be catching flies in her wide open mouth at the back of the room.

Mr Darcy was one of the many audience members gave a standing ovation to the blushing Miss Elizabeth. He found himself thinking that rather than merely tolerable, she was in fact one of the most handsome and accomplished women of his acquaintance, and he would like to introduce her to his sister, Georgiana, who was also extremely fond of music. And so it was that Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberly and Derbyshire found himself enjoying himself immensely and wished, for possibly the first time in his life, that the night would never end.

The heavens seemed to be smiling on Mr Darcy at the Lucas' dinner party in the form of his host of the night, Sir William. They had been conversing on the topic of dancing – well, Sir William had been talking about dancing, while Mr Darcy had made a few non-committal noises that made it seem as if he were interested – when the subject of his thoughts chanced to walk by them when looking for one of her younger sisters. Seeing Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Sir William immediately seized the opportunity, and thus introduced the fair lady as an extremely desirable dance partner, for "you cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is before you."

Indeed, Mr Darcy was stunned and was not in the least disinclined to dance when such a fair partner was presented to him. He could not have hoped for a better outcome for the night. So, with barely suppressed excitement, of which the outside world was not aware, he requested to be allowed the honour of her hand with great propriety. It came as a great surprise to him, therefore, when he found himself subject to such arch words of rejection.

"Indeed, Sir, I have not the least intention of dancing, I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner. Mr Darcy, I am sure," she said this to Sir William Lucas, "is all politeness." Her purpose of this smiling rejection was, of course, to increase his attentions by suspense. And as calculated, her rejection had not injured her with the gentleman, and instead left him to meditate on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow.

The next morning Elizabeth happily let herself back into the house after her daily morning ride to survey Longbourn estate. The autumn harvest was nearly upon them and her heart was warmed as she thought of the plentiful crops produced on their farms this year. All their tenants would be able to pass winter in relative comfort. Her mind was so full plans for the harvest and the concept of crop rotation and other estate business that she quite forgot to be discreet while entering the house, something she was always careful to be, as she did not want to upset her mother further with her appearance. The sound of her not so muffled footsteps alerted Mrs Bennet to her daughter's return and she quickly made her way downstairs to intercept her.

"Lizzy! Obstinate headstrong girl! Why must you always insist on traipsing all over the countryside? And in men's clothing, no less! Think of the scandal! The shame, had someone come across you! Oh! You will be the death of me, young lady! Have you no compassion for my nerves?"

"Mama! You know I ride every morning to check on our lands!"

"Elizabeth Anne Bennet! You would do well to leave the men's work to the men. Whoever has ever heard of such a thing?! A young lady, running about wildly in shirtsleeves and breeches! How in heavens name will you ever catch yourself a husband if you do not quit your hoyden ways? And do not think that I had not noticed your scene last night at Lucas Lodge. Oh, you thought yourself clever, did you, not telling me of last night's events, but I heard all the details from Lady Lucas herself, who had it from Sir William. How dare you turn down the opportunity to dance with such a distinguished gentleman as Mr Darcy? Have I taught you nothing all these years? You must make the most of every opportunity to catch his eye, young lady. Think of his ten thousand a year! All the jewels, the carriages, the pin money! Oh! If only you had not been so stubborn and accepted him! But now we will be doomed to be cast in the hedgerows before Mr Bennet is cold in his grave! Oh! My nerves!"

"Mama! Please, calm yourself! You will make yourself quite ill!" Elizabeth tried to placate her mother however her efforts were for naught. Fortunately, any further proclamations made by Mrs Bennet were cut off by the arrival of the morning post, in which included a short missive from the ladies of Netherfield Jane. Seeing this, Mrs Bennet quickly forgot her vexation towards her second daughter and hurried off in high spirits to find her first, leaving Lizzy free to finally trudge upstairs to change into a presentable morning dress.

Not long after, Mrs Bennet's joyful effusions filled Longbourn house once more.

Jane, it seemed, was to go to Netherfield.

* * *

**What did you think? Improvement over the last version or no? I appreciate any and all feedback you give me, so please review :)**


End file.
